Sara
Sara, the enchantingly beautiful protagonist established most prominently in the original tales of the High King. During her time in these Chronicles, Sara cultivated a particularly close relationship with the young King Adamiraine, known mostly as the High King. It could be assumed Sara was the sole love-interest of the King, although neither of them directly acknowledged such romantic interest in the other. Despite several acts of affection, compassion and self-sacrifice for the other, neither Sara or King Adamiraine verbally declare any feeling of love Early Life Sara was the eldest of children born to a quiet village within the Red Kingdom of Adamandria when disaster struck. Both Sara and her little brother lost their parents to the destruction of their village. Eventually, Sara and her brother were taken in by the generous High King and friends and members of his court. Life in the Red Court King Adamiraine bestowed upon Sara the honorary distinction of Lady. Being thus, Sara was served and provided for as were a queen (which the Author had entertained plans of finalizing in later episodes, thus making a true ruling house on the throne). Lady Sara had limited authority in the court but her respect was high among the court peers and aristocracy. During certain times, Sara even took leadership of a small band of knights during the Blue Kingdom Campaign. However, this was less a military action as Lady Sara commanded them to help her search for the High King when he fell missing and killed during his personal battle with the Lake Ring Water Dragon. The Triangle of Ambitions Throughout the course of the initial tellings of the Chronicles of the High King, Sara has been a source of interest for the High King Adamiraine and the Dark Vampire Lord Darkrayne (later renamed as Darkranymir and referred as such in the "Beyond Immortal/High King Crossover"). Darkrayne saw Sara as a prime tool with which to always stir the anger of the High King. Although vampires generally possess carnal appetites, Darkrayne never once attempted to sexually seduce Sara, nor did he ever offer to turn her into a vampire. Despite the numerous times Darkrayne captured Sara, she was never put into any real harm of becoming a vampire. More often than not, Sara was motivation for Adamiraine to take action against his age-old vampire enemy. Sara has always been suspicious and rightfully distrustful of Darkrayne as his nature has/had often time been unsettling and unpredictable. Although, later on in episodes, Darkrayne pointed out the naturally-dark elements housed within Sara and hinted at the possibility of Sara holding unequaled strength that could be a formidable force throughout the land. This is perhaps the worst fear of the High King as he worries whether or not he would ever have to face that power and thus decide to end or spare Sara's life. Relationship with the King Sara and the High King have shared a great deal of time together. It is little secret that Sara is attracted to the King for many reasons and he too hold considerable enchantment towards her. She fears losing him to one of his many campaigns to truly become the High King of Destiny. Adamiraine fears losing Sara to her inner demons which are often aroused by Darkrayne's presence. One time, during the battle of Lake Ring fought in the Blue Kingdom, Sara declared she "would not leave without her love!" which even surprised her to hear those words leave her mouth. This might well confirm her true passion for King Adamiraine and she stayed with him during the course of the war, even searching for him again after his ravenous, merciless blood-hunt while in his legendary Blood Beast form. Personal Life Sara has only one sibling, a younger brother named Orion who is a telepath. His gift has earned him a position in court with his sister and also first-hand guidance to his powers by the court wizard Lockk. Sara has truly adapted to the life, rules and heritage of the Red Court, even willingly dressing in red gowns when attending any and/or all Royal functions. Trivia *Among the casting choices for Sara, COTHK Author at some point chose the young up-and-coming actress Rachel Hurd-Wood whose gentle features appealed to his vision of the Lady Sara being a warm-natured soul, still growing into her new life as a member of a great court. ]